Echec et mate
by Jersey07
Summary: Reid s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, une rue mal éclairée et une foule de sentiments qui se bousculent. Résumé pathétique, mais l'histoire est meilleure! SLASH/OS. Rated M par sécurité.


**Genre: **SLASH ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, je ne vous force pas à lire. Je ne tiens pas à choquer les esprits.J'ai eu du mal à situer ma fic, c'est donc entre le lime et le lemon... mais attention si vous êtes allergiques aux agrumes, donc.

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds.

**Pairing:** Aucun (enfin, pas vraiment... Vous verrez, si je dis tout maintenant, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt!).

**Notes:** J'ai pris un risque. Peut-être que vous allez détester (ou **ME** détester) mais bon... j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Alors je ne peux qu'espérer que vous l'aimiez... Je n'ai pas été très à cheval sur la chronologie de la série. J'ai beaucoup d'épisodes à rattraper. Je ne peux donc rien promettre quant à l'âge réel de Reid ni autres détails qui m'auraient échappés. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça se passe après l'épisode 2x15 "Révélations". Reid est mon personnage préféré. Je le vénère. J'ai voulu explorer sa psychologie, j'espère que j'y suis arrivée. Bien sur, Matthew Gray Gubler n'est en rien étranger à ma passion pour Reid. C'est un chouette mec très sympathique qui a les pieds bien ancrés sur notre bonne vieille terre.

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais posséder « Esprits Criminels » mais hélas, c'est CBS qui en a les droits. J'aimerais posséder les personnages (surtout Reid !) mais hélas... enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour écrire cette fic. En clair, le seul profit que j'en retire, c'est de l'autosatisfaction et vos commentaires les plus dévoués.

**Echec... et mate.**

Le Docteur Spencer Reid venait de terminer une journée harassante, comme nombre de ses journées depuis qu'il travaillait pour le Département des Sciences du Comportement du FBI. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui et à récupérer en quelques heures l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à traquer un tueur en série avec ses équipiers. Ils étaient rentrés de l'Etat du Missouri un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin, peut-être plus, cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce dont rêvait Reid, c'était de retrouver son lit ou son canapé, en tout cas un endroit plus confortable pour dormir que le Jet. Ne fus-ce que pour quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel l'extirpe du sommeil peu profond dans lequel il plongeait toujours. Depuis sa cure de désintoxication, il gardait toujours un œil ouvert. Son esprit semblait lui avoir inculqué une valeur supplémentaire : ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis et ne jamais se laisser sombrer à nouveau. Cette drogue l'avait profondément changé dans ses attitudes mais aussi dans sa façon d'appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Après le Dilaudid, il n'avait plus jamais été le même.

Dans la petite rue mal éclairée qu'il venait d'emprunter, se détachaient deux ombres à la forme masculine. Il ne fallait pas avoir un Q.I de 187 comme le sien pour comprendre ce que les deux hommes faisaient là à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Si la drogue n'avait rien à voir avec leur entrevue, le sexe devait y être pour quelque chose. Et effectivement, Reid en eut la confirmation quand les gémissements rauques des deux hommes s'élevèrent dans le silence de cette nuit glaciale. Le jeune homme se plaqua contre le mur aussi bien qu'il le puisse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile vu son physique longiligne. Il savait qu'il aurait du rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait que deux pas à faire pour retourner dans les bureaux du FBI. Mais la tentation était trop grande de se faire aussi discret qu'une souris et d'observer les deux individus s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Il était suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas se faire repérer tout en étant suffisamment proche pour capter le moindre souffle et le plus léger frisson.

L'air devenait électrique, tant les gémissements se faisaient plus pressants. Spencer pouvait observer avec une pointe de jalousie les lèvres qui se prenaient avec faim et envie, les mains des deux hommes se parcourant avec toujours un peu plus de hâte et leurs doigts jouant avec les boutons de leurs jeans. Le jeune homme sentait l'excitation le gagner à son tour et il se comparait soudainement à l'un de ces voyeurs qu'il avait l'habitude de profiler. Mais cette situation lui apportait un soulagement qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps cherché car après les horreurs qu'il avait vues dans le cadre de son travail ; après Tobias Hankel et le Dilaudid ; il avait cru perdre de son humanité. Son cœur était devenu une mécanique trop bien réglée où les sentiments n'avaient plus leur place. Quant à son corps, il n'était qu'une écorce désespérément vide. Mais en regardant ces deux hommes s'aimer, en sentant l'afflux de sang pulser dans son corps, il avait compris que ces sentiments n'avaient fait qu'être occultés. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment disparus complètement. Il était encore un être de chair et de sang capable d'amour. Il était délicieusement excité. Il était humain.

Reid ferma les yeux afin, peut-être, d'apprécier encore d'avantage les murmures rauques qui se faufilaient dans l'air. Les deux hommes prenaient tout leur temps, semblant hors de la portée de la réalité et Spencer se demanda si réellement, l'amour et le désir avaient la possibilité de transporter les esprits à un point tel qu'ils semblaient intouchables. Son esprit, trop souvent comparé à celui d'un homme mûr, était prisonnier de son corps juvénile et inexpérimenté. La triste vérité était bien là : il avait 24 ans et ne connaissait rien aux choses de l'amour.

La tête et le corps appuyés de tout son poids contre la paroi, comme s'il craignait de défaillir, il se laissa bercer par les douces et enivrantes sensations qui le parcouraient. Son esprit scientifique essayait de les décortiquer comme il le faisait lorsqu'il dressait un profil. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les sensations omniprésentes étaient trop fortes et trop inconnues pour qu'il puisse les analyser. Reid passa une main moite dans ses courts cheveux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour stopper le soupir qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses fines lèvres. Il prit un moment pour passer outre l'action et se concentrer sur les acteurs en eux-mêmes. Contre le mur était appuyé un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge mais un rien plus petit. Il était soutenu par ses avant-bras tandis que son partenaire effectuait des mouvements de va et vient tantôt lents tantôt passionnés. Ce dernier avait l'air plus âgé et plus viril et tandis qu'il prenait le benjamin avec envie, il n'oubliait pas de lui apporter sa part de plaisir en le masturbant avec frénésie. L'esprit de Spencer fit immédiatement l'analogie entre lui et Hotch. L'agent Aaron Hotchner, celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Reid depuis le premier jour. Il le considérait comme viril avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux d'un marron profond et ses cheveux noirs. Il aimait son air autoritaire et introverti, son regard souvent sérieux et son visage impassible. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu sourire mais lorsqu'il le faisait, cela réveillait en lui un sentiment de bien-être et pour peu que ce sourire lui soit adressé, il chérissait cet instant fugace comme un trésor inestimable.

L'excitation et la passion des deux amants réveillaient en lui le désir qu'il avait refoulé pour l'agent Hotchner. Il avait désiré une figure paternelle à travers le comportement d'Hotch envers lui et il l'avait eue. Maintenant il avait besoin d'un être capable de faire danser son sang et de le ramener un peu plus à la vie. Un homme qui serait à la fois son ami, son mentor, son protecteur et son amant. Et aucune autre personne ne s'imposait plus naturellement à son esprit qu'Aaron. La pensée de prononcer un jour ce prénom dans un souffle rauque lui donnait des palpitations. Il n'écoutait plus désormais ce qu'il se passait dans la rue mal éclairée et bien qu'il se savait peu en sécurité, il n'avait même pas la force de s'arracher à ses pensées. Hotch... ses mains si robustes parcourant sa peau si délicate, son souffle brûlant attisant encore plus son désir et son regard le transperçant, voyant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il pouvait difficilement cacher l'effet que lui produisaient ces visions fantasmagoriques de son supérieur et mêlées aux profonds gémissements gutturaux des deux amants Spencer se sentait, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, transporté lui aussi hors de l'espace et du temps. Depuis quand était-il en train de se procurer du plaisir ? Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ouvert son pantalon, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait de ses doigts entourant son érection douloureuse. Il était prisonnier de cette chaleur incomparable qui envahissait son cœur et son corps et, s'abandonnant à ses fantasmes, il laissa les sensations le contrôler. Il se mettait à leur merci comme il se serait complètement abandonné à la merci d'Hotch. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à lui mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort, presque réaliste. Pourtant, la jouissance qui devait s'annoncer comme libératrice et enivrante lui apportait également un goût d'œuvre inachevée et une pointe de regrets transperça son cœur.

Pourquoi ces désirs s'étaient-ils réveillés maintenant et à cet endroit ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que les deux amants lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il devait – il allait – tenter sa chance auprès d'Hotch. S'il le rejetait, il quitterait l'Etat. Il y avait d'autres bureaux, il y avait même d'autres métiers qui s'offraient à lui. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Aaron Hotchner et il n'aurait qu'une seule chance auprès de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être considéré comme un enfant surdoué et rien d'autre. Lui aussi avait des désirs, des faiblesses, un corps et un cœur qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimés. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus de se sentir exister sans Hotch. Tout son être criait l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à une personne qui ne semblait pas pouvoir – ou vouloir – l'entendre. Pendant trop longtemps, il l'avait aimé en silence. Reid décida qu'il était temps de placer les cartes sur la table. Comme une partie de Poker ou d'échecs, le jeu avait déjà débuté. Et l'enfant de Vegas avait tous les atouts pour parvenir à ses fins.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il s'engageait dans la rue, l'ébat des amants n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Au fond de lui, il sentait avec certitude qu'il gagnerait la partie. D'une manière ou d'une autre et peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait. Il savait qu'un jour, il partagerait la vie d'Aaron Hotchner comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Et cette pensée balayait désormais tout le reste.

FIN.


End file.
